


Antithesis

by HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bellamione - Freeform, Bellatrix is a domme, Belluna, Brainwashing, Chains, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Forced Incest, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Hermione and Luna are sex slaves, Lots of power play, Magic dick, Multi, Not for the faint of heart, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, Threesomes, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, Vibrators, gangbangs, lunmione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace/pseuds/HermioneGrangerPunchedMeInTheFace
Summary: In a world where Ron and Harry find only Mr. Ollivander down in the Malfoy Manor's cellar, Hermione sacrifices her own freedom so that Harry and Ron can escape and carry on their mission to destroy Voldemort. She expects that she will be killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, but quickly finds that her fate is so much worse than anything than she could have imagined.Too late, she finds that both she and Luna Lovegood are at the mercy of a different side of Bellatrix than the crazed killer they already knew. A dominating and more terrifying side that's determined on breaking their minds and their bodies. Can Hermione possibly live to see the end of this war? Or will Bellatrix succeed in turning the brightest witch of her age into a broken, submissive toy?





	1. ~One: Black and Blood~

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was requested by an Anon Tumblr User. If you're out there, mysterious smut fic reader, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> ***WARNING: This fic will contain extremely explicit descriptions of rape, incest, abuse, and a whole lot of other messed up shit. This is a DARK FIC with EXTREME SEXUAL CONTENT. If you are easily triggered or find the idea of this content otherwise unappealing, turn back now. This is the only warning you get and I'm not about to deal with 1,000 upset comments from people who didn't read the tags. This is not a happy fic. ***
> 
> Got it? Good. As long as that is out of the way, enjoy the show!
> 
> -Angel

Hermione couldn’t open her eyes. It was as though someone had glued them shut and she risked ripping her very skin if she tried to have a look at what was going on around her. Her mouth was clamped shut, too, muscles rigid and throbbing after the bouts of torture that Bellatrix had just put her through. The Cruciatus curse’s rements still pulsed through her body, stinging like she had hornets trapped under her skin.

Bellatrix was holding her up, one arm around her waist, the other holding a short and silver knife to her throat. The same blade that she had used to carve into her skin. Hermione wanted to flinch but she couldn’t move at all.

“Drop your wands,” Bellatrix whispered. “Drop them, or we’ll see exactly how filthy her blood is!”

There was a moment of silence. Hermione wished that she could see what was happening...what Ron and Harry were doing. (It must be them, after all. No one else would be frightened into obedience by a threat directed at her, after all.)

“I said, drop them!” she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione’s throat: Hermione could feel beads of blood welling up with the faint sting of cut skin. Somehow less painful than the curse that she had endured.

“All right!” Someone shouted. It sounded like Harry, and there was the clatter of a wand falling to the ground.

‘No!’ Hermione thought desperately to herself. They couldn’t possibly be so stupid as to give up their weapons for her life.

But, apparently, they were. Hermione felt Bellatrix’s grip on her tighten as she barked her next orders.

“Good. Draco, Pick them up! As for you, Harry Potter? The Dark Lord is coming. Your death approaches.”

Hermione wanted to scream, but her mouth was still clamped shut. No. This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be the end for them.

“Cissy,” Bellatrix ordered. “Tie up our little heroes, again. Greyback - take the Mudblood. She’s yours to do with as you wish.”

Before Hermione could even begin to panic, there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. This finally prompted her to open her eyes. The crystal chandelier trembled from above them. Then, with a creak and an ominous jingling, it fell. Bellatrix shrieked, jumping out of the way with Hermione still tightly held in her grasp.

The chandelier crashed against the floor with an explosion of crystals and chains. No one in the room was unscathed by the blow. Bellatrix suffered a cut on her cheek, while Hermione could feel that one of her arms was freely bleeding. She saw Draco double over in pain, just as Harry lunged across the room.

He wrestled all three wands from Draco’s hands with no trouble at all, pointing them at Greyback. Hermione silently cheered as he shouted.

“STUPEFY!”

Greyback was thrown up into the air and then smashed into the ground, rendered unconscious.

Hermione was finally dropped to the ground as Bellatrix brandished her knife, again, looking for the threat. Narcissa was quicker, her wand pointed at the doorway as she pulled Draco into her side to protect him from further injury.

“DOBBY!” She screamed, causing everyone in the room to freeze in shock. “You! You dropped the chandelier - ?”

The tiny elf trotted into the room, his shaking finger pointing at his old mistress.

“You must not hurt Harry Potter!”

“KILL HIM!” Bellatrix shrieked at her sister. “KILL HIM, CISSY.”

Before Narcissa could so much as raise her wand to carry out the act, there was a loud ‘crack’ and flew across the room, out of Narcissa’s reach.

"You dirty little monkey!" bawled Bellatrix. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends."

Hermione’s gaze shifted to Harry. His face was scrunched up in pain and that could only mean one thing… Voldemort would be there soon.

Gathering up what strength she had inside of her, Hermione screamed to them both.

“GO! HARRY, RON, RUN!”

“Hermione!” Ron shouted, he started in her direction, but Harry grabbed him, holding him back. He stared at Hermione, his green eyes filling with tears. They had talked about this, before Ron came back. What they would do if the other was captured… what they had to do for the good of the Wizarding World.

“GO!” She screamed again, refusing to let them stay and get themselves killed for her. Ron struggled against Harry’s hold but it was too late. Harry grabbed Dobby, as well, and they vanished on the spot.

Hermione watched as Bellatrix threw her silver knife at them, but it was too late. They were gone and the knife simply clattered to the floor.

Bellatrix turned to look at Hermione, her eyes wide and full of rage. She stole the wand from her sister’s hand and pointed it at the girl on the floor, screaming -

“CRUCIO!”

* * *

Hermione had no memory of falling unconscious. One moment, she was writhing in agony… and the next, it was over and she was waking up in the dark. She was lying on someone cold and hard...the ground? Her hand twitched at her side, feeling the surface. Concrete. Where was she?

Groaning with pain, she pushed herself to sit up. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but she was able to make out shapes, eventually. This must be the cellar, the thought. Where they had taken Ron and Harry…

There was an unidentified mass near her, she realized. Something distinctly human looking. Another prisoner? Unconscious and injured just like her? Hermione inched closer, her voice quiet and raspy.

“H-hello?” She whispered. “Are you okay?”

The lump didn’t move.

Hermione was about to inch closer when the door to the cellar suddenly burst open. The light from the stairs was blinding, and Hermione turned her head to save her vision...and was wholly unprepared for the sight that unfolded in front of her.

The lump on the ground was not another hostage, she realized. It was Peter Pettigrew. His silver hand was at his throat; his own fingers digging into the skin there. There was no question as to whether or not he was dead.

Hermione retched, skittering back away from the body and her fear was met with horribly familiar laughter.

“Ickle Muddy has never seen a dead body?” Bellatrix crooned as she stepped into the cellar. She was paler than she had been, before, and her every step looked pained. She’d been tortured, Hermione realized. For letting Harry escape.

“I…”

Her throat suddenly felt dry. Bellatrix had come to kill her. She was sure of it. She braced herself, waiting for the spell and wondering if it would hurt… but it never came.

She opened her eyes again, startled to find that Bellatrix was crouched down in front of her. Her dark eyes gazed into Hermione’s, searchingly.

“The Dark Lord killed Greyback.” She told her, conversationally. “Slaughtered him for failing. I guess you won’t make a present for him after all.”

Hermione’s heart was pounding in her chest, threatening to break through her breast.

“The dog would have fucked you bloody and then eaten you alive.” She said, her tone still pleasant. She reached out and brushed the back of her hand against Hermione’s face with a wicked smile. “But now, he’s gone. And what do you think I’m going to do with you?”

“Kill me?” Hermione asked, her tone braver than she felt.

Bellatrix just laughed.

“That would be too easy, little mudblood.” She purred. “I’m not going to kill you, filth. I’m going to break you.”

She suddenly grabbed Hermione by the collar of her shirt, forcing her to stand.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up, shall we?” She asked, her voice dangerously sweet.

Hermione didn’t have a chance to give an answer before she was dragged up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellatrix’s nails dug into Hermione’s arm, leaving half-moon groves in her flesh. They stung, but the pain wasn’t half as bad as the ache in her shin when it smacked against one of the steps. Bellatrix wasn’t allowing her time to adjust or even stand up straight and Hermione was sure that she saw a smirk on the Witch’s face when she squeaked in pain.

‘ _Vindictive_ _bitch_ ’.

The first level of the manor was silent. All of the crystal had been cleared from the floor and the blood scrubbed away but the stench of death still hung in the air. Hermione shuddered and dropped her gaze to the floor. She still didn’t know what Bellatrix meant by ‘break’ her. Torture, perhaps? But Hermione had already been through that. She’d managed to keep a level head, even after being subjected to the Cruciatus curse. Even after having the word ‘mudblood’ carved into her arm. What more could Bellatrix possibly do to her? Nothing, she was sure. Nothing that would matter. Harry and Ron were safe and far away from this awful place. That was all that Hermione needed. 

Bellatrix was silent as she pulled Hermione up another flight of stairs. Ornately decorated ones, leading up to the upper levels of the manor. It suddenly struck Hermione that she was seeing Draco Malfoy’s home for the first time. It was a strange thought. She’d never imagined that she’d ever know where a prat like that came from. This place was so...nice, though. Polished. Clean. Not exactly the image that the Malfoys brought to mind. She’d always been inclined to think of dungeons and skulls. Effigies of muggles to be burned. That sort of thing.

Bellatrix didn’t seem interested in showing Hermione around, though. She tugged on her arm, making her stumble forward, when she showed a little bit too much interest in one of the grand portraits that decorated the wall.

“Never been in a place this nice, muddy?” Bellatrix asked, her voice soft and dangerous. “ ‘Fraid you won’t be seeing much of it. Little whores don’t get the finer things.”

‘ _Whores_ ’? 

Hermione nearly gasped the word out loud, incredulous. Of all the things that she’d been called - by Bellatrix alone - that was the one that somehow annoyed her the most. Perhaps it was because that word already had such a negative meaning in the muggle world, but it made her uncomfortable and unhappy.

Whore was such an ugly word. It brought to mind images of dirty women in cheap clothing, smoking cigarettes and advertising themselves to desperate men. Hermione was none of those things. Before she could defend herself, however, she was yanked up yet another flight of stairs. How many stories was this place? Three? Four? Five?

“Where are you taking me?” She finally asked, unsettled by the new surroundings. It was darker up here. Some of the paintings had slashes through them as though someone had cut through them with a knife.

“To your new room, of course.” Bellatrix told her.

She suddenly came to a halt, pulling Hermione in front of her and gazing at her. Hermione fidgeted, uncomfortable under her inspection. What was she looking for, she wondered, as Bellatrix’s eyes roamed her body. A hidden weapon? A weak spot?

  
“Take off that filthy muggle shirt.” Bellatrix said, suddenly, jabbing Hermione in the breast with the tip of her borrowed wand. Hermione gasped in surprise pain and protest.

“No!” She said, unthinkingly. 

“CRUCIO!” 

Hermione hit the floor, her legs giving out under the weight of the pain. She writhed, her mouth open in a silent scream.

And then it was over. She stayed on the ground, breathing heavily, until Bellatrix pulled her back up.

“I said take it off.” 

With shaking hands, Hermione grabbed the hem of her sweater and pulled it off over her head. She blushed when she was left standing in her bra in front of Bellatrix. 

“Now the trousers.”

“Please, don’t make me-” Hermione tried to beg, but she could barely get the words out before the pain came again. It knocked the air out of her lungs and set her every nerve on fire. She didn’t even feel the ground when she hit it, that time. 

“Take them off.” Bellatrix whispered, when it was over.

Hermione didn’t try and stand back up. She just hurriedly unbuttoned her pants and then yanked them off, casting them aside with her sweater. It was only then that she noticed her shoes were missing. How long had they been gone? 

There was no time to ponder over that. She was sitting in her underthings in front of the most notorious insane witch in all of the world. Tears swam in her eyes and she furiously blinked them back. No. She wouldn’t cry in front of this woman. Not now and not ever. 

When commanded, Hermione slowly rose to her feet. Her hands shook at her side, half-expecting to be ordered to take her bra and panties off, next. She trembled with the shame of it, but looked Bellatrix in the eyes. 

‘ _You will not break me_ ’ she thought to herself. ‘ _I won’t let you._ ’

Bellatrix smiled, almost as though she could read Hermione’s mind. She didn’t order Hermione to take anything else off. Rather, she pointed her wand at Hermione’s chest.

“Evanescet!”

Hermione’s bra vanished, exposing her breasts to the cold hair. Her panties stayed in place - a small mercy- but she thought she might actually die of embarrassment when her nipples started to harden in the cold. 

“That’s better.” Bellatrix murmured. “Don’t you think?” 

She reached out, suddenly grabbing Hermione’s left breast. Her thumb brushed against the younger witch’s hardening nipple...and then she pinched it, hard enough to make her scream.

“Filthy mublood slut.” Bellatrix said, letting go of Hermione’s now throbbing nipple, but only to slap her. “You don’t make a sound unless I tell you to. You’re mine now, muddy. You exist only to serve me and what I want. If I tell you to jump, you’ll jump. If I say to crawl, you’ll crawl. If I say to take your filthy underthings off...what do you suppose you’re to do?” 

She stared at Hermione, intently. Frightened of being hurt again, Hermione reached for her knickers and slowly pushed them down her legs. They pooled around her ankles, exposing her cunt. Her bush of dark brown curls was surprisingly unkempt -- it wasn’t as though she had time for those sort of things when she and her friends were trying to vanquish a dark wizard. Sleeping in forests. Barely eating. 

“Good.” Bellatrix said. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue against the nipple that she’d pinched, startling Hermione. Did she really just do that?!

“From now on, the only words you say are ‘Yes, Mistress Bellatrix’. Understand?”

“Y-yes, Mistress Bellatrix.” Hermione said, nearly choking on the words. 

Bellatrix grabbed her by her arm, again, and started to lead her up the last flight of stairs. 

There wasn’t another floor to walk through. This flight led up to a single door. Hermione’s heart was racing in her chest. What was going to happen to her on the other side of the door? She could hear something happening on the other side...quiet moans of pain? Was this where Bellatrix was going to torture her? 

The door swung open and Hermione was shoved inside. She stumbled forward, nearly falling. She managed to catch herself just in time, and stood up straight. The room was dark. Only a single lamp kept it from being black as pitch in the room. It was sitting on the table...next to a chair, where someone was tied up. 

“Luna?” Hermione gasped.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was tied to a chair. Her long, dirty blonde hair was hanging in her face and her legs were held up in stirrups, spreading her wide open. She was completely naked, her pale body glowing in the faint light. There were bruises on her hips, a half-healed bite mark on her inner thigh, and one of her eyes was blackened. But most concerning of all was the small object that was flying around her exposed cunt, making a steady buzzing sound and rubbing against her pussy lips every so often, making her moan and whine. It looked like a golden snitch.

Hermione stood frozen in place, unable to process what she was seeing. Luna didn’t seem to notice her, her eyes tightly shut. 

“Blood-traitor,” Bellatrix called, catching Luna’s attention. Her eyes opened. “Guess who’s back?”

Luna could only whine as the vibrator - yes it had to be a vibrator- grazed her clit. Her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and Hermione wondered how long she’d been like this. Hours? Days? 

“Mistress Bellatrix,” She called in her soft, dreamy voice. “Please make it stop.” 

“Does my pet not like her new toy?” Bellatrix asked, her voice a low purr. She stalked closer to the blonde girl, standing beside her, and suddenly slapping her small breast. The sound echoed in the quiet of the room, but Luna didn’t make a sound. “Ungrateful bitch.”

“Mistress Bellatrix, it hurts.” Luna whispered, shuddering again as the snitch rubbed itself up and down her weeping slit. 

“No, it doesn’t. It feels good...at first.” Bellatrix giggled, looking fondly at the toy that was torturing Luna. “Twelve hours of teasing. Twelve hours of bringing the whore close to an orgasm...and then letting her slip away. Touching her just enough to get her close.You don’t want it to stop, you just want to cum.”

Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She wanted to look away, but she was too transfixed on the sight of Luna’s bare, flushed pussy. It was swollen with arousal and Hermione suddenly imagined herself in that situation, unable to help it. Is this what Bellatrix intended to do to her, too? 

“We have a guest, Blood-traitor.” Bellatrix continued. Luna’s eyes finally shifted to Hermione. She didn’t look embarrassed. Or even like this was an unnatural situation. 

“Oh, hello Hermione.” She said, just as she might if they were running into each other on the Hogwarts Express, or in the Great hall. 

Hermione couldn’t respond. Her throat was too dry, her fear too visceral. 

Bellatrix didn’t seem to be paying attention to either of them. Rather, she was grabbing her robes and pulling them aside, revealing her own, hairless pussy. Hermione wanted to reel back -- wanted to run and keep running until she was far, far away from this place. 

Bellatrix pointed her wand at herself.

“Mutare sexum!”

Hermione couldn’t look away. Bellatrix’s cunt distorted right in front of her own eyes. Changed. In a matter of seconds, her vagina was no longer such -- it was replaced by a...a…

“Tell our friend what Mistress Bellatrix is going to do to you, Blood Traitor.” Bellatrix said, reaching down and stroking her cock. It twitched in her grasp. 

“Mistress Bellatrix is going to fuck me.” Luna said. 

The crude words sounded so wong in Luna’s sweet voice. So wrong when Hermione looked into her serene expression. Luna had always been so odd...but sweet. Naive. How long had she been here, under Bellatrix’s hold? 

“That’s right.” Bellatrix said, discrading her robes. Her breasts were still intact, full and freely exposed. “I’m going to rape your pretty little cunt in front of the mudblood. She’s going to watch me use your fuckhole, and she’s going to watch you cum from it. Mudblood. Come closer.”

Hermione’s legs moved of their own accord, working on autopilot. She walked until she was right next to the pair of them.   
Bellatrix moved between Luna’s legs, brushing the vibrator away. The scene was even more disturbing up close, and Hermione had to try not to vomit. The bruises that covered Luna’s body were harsher and there was a daze in her eyes. 

“Watch closely, mudblood.” Bellatrix said. She rubbed the head of her cock against Luna’s slit, making the Ravenclaw girl whine and strain. “This is what you have to look forward to.”

There was no more warning than that. She thrusted forward and impaled Luna on her prick. The young girl’s scream echoed in the room, a mix of pain and pleasure making her pale face screw up. She didn’t struggle as Bellatrix moved inside of her, just as Hermione couldn’t seem to make herself close her eyes. 

The rhythmic thrusts of Bellatrix’s hips was oddly hyponic. The sounds of flesh on flesh both grating on Hermione’s ears and alluring. To her horror, her own nipples puckered in arousal and she could feel her lower stomach growing very warm. Luna’s cries did nothing to stop Hermione’s body from responding to the scene and tear of shame leaked down her cheeks. 

It was only a few seconds before Bellatrix started to really get into it. One of her hands wrapped around Luna’s slender throat while the other slapped her breasts. Luna’s cries faded into gurgled sounds of pain, her face turning red as she couldn’t breathe.

Hermione’s inner thighs were wet.

It seemed as though hours went by, but it was only minutes before Bellatrix’s thrusting sped up. Just minutes before she threw her head back and came inside of Luna with a visceral scream. 

Her cum leaked from Luna’s cunt when she pulled out and Luna gasped as soon as she could breathe again. 

The ties that kept her bound to the chair came undone. 

“Cleanse the mudblood girl, Blood traitor.” Bellatrix said and she casually picked her robes up, again. “And shave her. I’ll be back tonight, for both of you.”

She pointed her wand at herself again.

“Sexum mutare tergum.”

Hermione finally looked away from her, not needing to see what that spell would do. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were still wet with tears. She didn’t watch Bellatrix leave, or look at Luna. 

“We better do what she says,” Luna said, anyway. “There was another girl before you. I don’t want you to go the same way she did.”


	3. Chapter 3

Torches that lined the walls erupted into flames the moment that Bellatrix had firmly shut and locked the door behind her when she left, illuminating more of the room and enabling Hermione to see what was  _ really  _ waiting for her, here. She craned her head as she awkwardly shuffled forward, behind Luna, trying to ignore the wetness between her thighs and the throbbing in her abused nipple. The room was circular and contained. No windows. No doors but the one. And it held only the bare essentials for survival. Two filthy mattresses were on the floor at one side, with thin blankets draped over them. There was a chamberpot near them, too, which answered one of Hermione’s questions. And, of course, at the other side of the room sat the chair that Luna had been strapped in. Near that chair, she noticed now, was an unopened chest and her heart jumped into her throat as she tried to imagine what was inside of it. 

And, of course, there was a bathtub. It was in it’s own part of the room and was large enough to fit several people inside of it, comfortably. Luna was quick to begin filling it with water. It gushed out of the faucet, giving off steam as it made contact with the cooler surface of the tub, but made no sound. 

“It’s enchanted?” Hermione asked, softly, speaking for the first time. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears. 

“The girl before you used to turn it on when she didn’t want Mistress Bellatrix to hear her talking. She didn’t like that.” 

Luna dipped her hand into the water, testing its temperature, and then stepped into it. She hissed as the water touched some of her newer wounds, but her expression didn’t change as she gestured for Hermione to climb in as well. 

Hermione hesitated, staring at the bath with a new expression of horror. She’d never...bathed with someone else, before, and the idea of doing it now, under these circumstances? She just couldn’t get her legs to work. 

“You have to get in, Hermione.” Luna said, her tone lightly coaxing. “She’ll hurt us both if you don’t.” 

The word ‘hurt’ put some of the feeling back into Hermione’s legs and she stiffly and awkwardly climbed into the tub, moving as far back from Luna as she possibly could and settling down into the water. Her breasts bobbed in the warm water as she submerged herself. 

“How long have you been here?” She asked, watching as Luna dipped her matted hair into the water and grabbed an unmarked, unscented bottle of what looked like shampoo to start scrubbing at her hair with. 

“I don’t know. I used to try and count the days, but there’s no sunlight here. They took me off of the train. I suppose people are worried about me?” 

How calmly Luna discussed her own kidnapping! Hermione found herself fearing the worst. She had wanted to pretend that Luna hadn’t possibly been here the entire time she was gone, that she’d only ended up here recently...but it was clear that she’d been at Bellatrix’s mercy since she was removed from the train. A pang went through Hermione’s heart, and she felt sorry for both her golden haired friend and her eccentric father. Mr. Lovegood had no idea how his writing in favour of Harry had put his daughter at risk. Part of her hoped he’d never have to know. 

“They are.” 

Hermione bit her tongue. Should she tell Luna that she’d seen her father? Tell her how hard he was trying to get her back? Or would that only hurt her? 

“I miss them. And Hogwarts.” Luna said, the moment passing. She rinsed the soap from her hair and then gestured for Hermione to move in closer. “We need to get you cleaned up.” 

Hermione inched forward, ignoring the way that her heart raced in her chest. It was lucky that it’d been days since she’d last really had a meal. Otherwise, she might have thrown up in the bathtub as Luna gently tipped her back, getting her hair wet, and then handed over the shampoo. 

“Scrub quickly. I don’t know when she’ll be back and we need to have you ready before then.” 

Hermione didn’t want to think about what she was getting ready for. Didn’t want to think about what Luna was helping Bellatrix do. She just scrubbed at her hair and focused on the way the water felt against her skin. Tangible things to keep her from losing herself in her fear.

“It’s not so bad.” Luna said, softly, seeing the expression on Hermione’s face. “It hurts, at first, but you get used to it. Sometimes it feels okay. If you just don’t think about it. The war might be over, but at least we survived.” 

Hermione’s hands froze in her hair.

“...Luna, no.” 

Hermione shook her head, spraying flecks of soap. 

“The war isn’t over! You shouldn’t talk like that.” 

It was Luna’s turn to be surprised.

“But you were captured. I know you were with Harry Potter on a mission. If you’re here, then he must be -” 

“He escaped. He and Ron got out of here, alive, and they’re still fighting. They’re on the right path, I promise you. We’re going to be okay.” 

Hermione wasn’t sure what she was expecting from Luna, upon giving her that news. Happiness, maybe. Shock, too. Hope above all other things. But Luna didn’t seem to have any of those feelings. She turned away from Hermione, reaching for the razor that was suddenly sitting on the ledge.

“Rinse your hair, Hermione.”

Hermione did as asked, dipping back and running her fingers through her hair in the water until it was mostly soap free. 

“Can I do it myself?” She asked, when she sat back up, her cheeks burning red. 

“No. I have to.”

There was an apology shining in Luna’s eyes, but Hermione refused to look at her as she spread her legs, disturbed and deeply ashamed. Suddenly, it wasn’t as hard to see why Luna had lost so much hope. Being trapped in this dark, closed off room...with nothing to look forward to but pain, violation, and assault...well, even knowing that Harry and Ron were out there and trying to save the world wasn’t a comforting thought.

“Try not to move.”

Hermione did her best to stay still, looking anywhere but at Luna as she started to gently move the razor against her most sensitive place. At least there was no fear of being cut. Luna’s hand was quick and efficient, clearly practiced in this sort of thing. 

“...What’s going to happen, Luna? What happens in here?” 

“She doesn’t come every day.” Luna said, clearly trying to comfort her. “Sometimes she’s too busy. But...she’s a bit horrible when she does come. She’s a deviant. She likes to hurt people.”

“Does she hit?” 

“Yes. She bites, claws, burns, and cuts too.”

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

“How are we going to get out of here?” She asked, opening her eyes again and looking to Luna with a fragile hope. 

“You don’t.” 

Bellatrix’s voice echoed in the room before Luna could say anything and Hermione’s blood ran cold. The witch was back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione uttered a soft scream when she realized that Bellatrix had already returned and her heart sank in her chest when she realized that the witch might not have left at  _ all.  _ It was likely that she’d been standing on the other side of the door the whole time, listening to them. Waiting to hear if Hermione knew where Harry and Ron had gone or to see what Luna would tell her. 

 

“Is she shaved, yet?” Bellatrix asked, speaking to Luna.

 

“Yes.” Luna said, evenly. She wasn’t looking at either Bellatrix or Hermione, now, and was instead staring intently at the ledge that she set the razor down on, perhaps too frightened or ashamed to look at either of them. 

 

“Good. Out of the tub, Muddy.” 

 

Hermione rose stiffly from the water, smoothing her wet hair down to cover her breasts and offer some thin amount of concealment from the crazed witch that was watching her so intently. She kept a stony expression on her face even as she cried, internally. She’d been hoping and praying that whatever ‘business’ Bellatrix had to attend to would take hours. She stepped over the rim of the tub and set her feet against the cold floor, trying not to shiver and folding her hands over her newly shaved private area, determined to salvage her modesty. It was a lost cause, she knew, but why make it any easier for Bellatrix than it already was? 

 

Bellatrix stalked forward, then, and slapped Hermione across the face. The sound of the blow echoed in the small space and the force was enough to knock her to the floor. She fell with a strangled cry of pain, looking up at her with fear and resentment from where she’d landed. 

 

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ try to hide yourself from me.” Bellatrix whispered, reaching down to yank Hermione back to her feet. She hardly had time to settle herself before the older witch was stroking her fingertips against the soft lips of her bare cunt, testing Luna’s work. “I own you, you filthy whore.” 

 

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a small whimper. Bellatrix’s hand moving against her dry, unaroused flesh felt wrong and painful. Even as Bellatrix started to stroke her thumb against her clitoris, fear wouldn’t allow Hermione to become aroused and she shuddered when Bellatrix pried apart the lips of her pussy to test. 

 

“Stubborn.” Bellatrix said, her voice babying. “Ickle muddy doesn’t know how to play.” 

 

She shoved Hermione, then, who staggered back a few paces. 

 

“Lie down on the mattress. Legs spread open.” She barked at Hermione. Then, she looked at Luna. “Out of the water. You know what I want.” 

 

Luna climbed out of the water with her head bowed, submissively. She followed after Hermione, who had thrown herself down onto the mattress for fear of being hexed if she didn’t, and climbed onto the dingy thing with her, nestling down between her spread legs. Her golden hair tickled the inside of Hermione’s thigh.

 

“Luna?” Hermione squeaked out, horrified. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

That was all Luna said before she pressed her face into Hermione’s pussy, her tongue lapping at her freshly shaven slit. Hermione cried out with horror and then, embarrassingly, with  _ pleasure _ as Luna’s dainty tongue perfomed a skilled dance of cunninglus, teasing her clit and dipping between her folds. Hermione grasped at the dirty sheets beneath her, terrified that she might try and grab Luna’s hair, instead, and stared up at the ceiling with a twisted expression of fear and arousal. 

 

She could think of nothing worse than this. No action Bellatrix could take against her than to force Luna to participate in the abuse. As it was, the witch was hovering near the bed,  _ watching  _ Luna eat Hermione out and rubbing at herself with the end of her wand. 

 

“Stop when she’s wet.” Bellatrix commanded, the air hitching in her throat as she panted.

 

Luna’s hum of affirmation sent curious vibrations through Hermione who moaned low in her throat. She could  _ feel  _ it happening. Waves of arousal making her slit glisten, mingling with Luna’s saliva. 

 

And Luna pulled away so soon. (Too soon, a desperate voice in her mind chimed in.) She wiped at her chin, which glistened with Hermione’s arousal and scooted back away from the bed. She didn’t get far, though, as Bellatrix had stopped masturbaiting and grabbed her by her arm. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going, blood-traitor?” She asked. 

 

“I - I thought you wanted to…” 

 

Bellatrix threw her back toward Hermione. She landed in a heap on the bed, bouncing once and curling in on herself to avoid crushing ‘Mione. 

 

“You don’t think, whore. You just do as your told. Now, touch the ickle muddy’s tits.” 

 

Luna climbed back on her knees and leaned over Hermione, refusing to meet her gaze as she started to brush her fingers over her chest. Circling slender digits around her nipples until they hardened and kneading the soft flesh. 

 

“Mutare sexum!” Bellatrix called, drawing Hermione’s attention back to her as her artificial cock grew back into place. She moved to join them on the bed, settling down between Hermione’s legs. “Have you ever been fucked, Muddy?” 

 

Terrified, Hermione could only shake her head no. 

 

“Goody.” 

 

She slipped her hand down between Hermione’s legs, testing Luna’s work and finding that she was slick with arousal, this time.

 

“Say you want it, whore.” 

 

Hermione only stared at her. Say she wants it? Absolutely not! She couldn’t force her to agree to her own rape! And Bellatrix, quick to realize that Hermione was not going to be easily coerced, grabbed Luna by her long, blonde hair and pointed the tip of her wand into her throat.

 

“I’ll kill her.” Bellatrix whispered. “I don’t need her now that I have a new whore to bury my cock in.” 

 

Luna closed her eyes, hands shaking with fear. And Hermione stared desperately at the two of them. How could this be her life, now? How could she survive a world where these are the choices? 

 

“...I want it.” She said, the words sharp as glass in her throat. “I want you to fuck me, Mistress Bellatrix.” 

 

Luna was shoved back against the bed.

 

“Sit on her face, blood-traitor. I don’t want to hear her voice again...and she owes you for nearly getting you killed, doesn’t she?” 

 

Bellatrix’s voice was syrupy sweet as she pressed the head of her thick cock against Hermione’s quivering pussy, pushing forward and opening her up to take her length in. Tears stung Hermione’s eyes and she could only hold her breath as Luna climbed over her and pressed her shaven, freshly scrubbed pussy to her mouth. 

 

“Lick her, whore.” 

 

Hermione’s tongue slipped out as Bellatrix thrusted inside of her, silening her scream of agony. There was no time to adjust; no time to understand the intrusive feeling. Bellatrix started fucking her without hesitation, slamming in and out of her. Even with aroused as Luna’s tongue had made her, there no stopping the pain. 

 

“Ride the muddy’s tongue.” 

 

She could hardly hear Bellatrix’s voice over the ocean of agony roaring in her ears but Luna started to rock her hips, riding Hermione’s face in time with the thrusting of Bellatrix’s cock. They both used her like she was nothing but a toy, moaning in time with each other and taking their pleasure from her unwilling form.

 

Hermione’s breasts bounced with the effort that Bellatrix was putting into fucking her, her virgin pussy stretched by the thickness of the other witch’s length and her lungs burning with the earnest need to breathe properly as Luna rode her tentative tongue. 

 

And then, suddenly, Luna was yanked off of her and tossed aside, left to lie on the floor as Bellatrix bent over Hermione and  _ kissed  _ her, tasting Luna’s juices on her lips and swallowing her screams. 

 

It seemed to last forever. Bellatrix grabbed at her breasts and hair, pulling, pinching, slapping, and squeezing. 

 

And then finally...it was over. Bellatrix slowed, tensing as she came. She threw her head back with a visceral scream as she filled Hermione’s cunt with her sticky cum. 

 

And she rose like nothing had happened, leaving Hermione lying on the bed. Sticky with sweat, splotched with bruises, and struggling to breath. 

 

“Finish her off with your tongue. Lick her clean and maybe I’ll send dinner for the two of you.” 

 

And then she was gone.


End file.
